


we're strangers 'til now

by babybirdblues



Series: from the very first  [dicktim week 2019] [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Labyrinth AU, M/M, Sort Of, technically pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybirdblues/pseuds/babybirdblues
Summary: There’s no point standing here -- on top of a hill and no longer in his room, all right -- dallying.  Tim has an annoying brother to rescue. He can do this.Probably.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: from the very first  [dicktim week 2019] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Dick Tim Week 2019





	we're strangers 'til now

**Author's Note:**

> Day six is fantasy au with the prompt kingdom and I don't know what this is. I have no excuse for this train wreck. Anyways, enjoy!

There are consequences to every decision a person makes in life.

Tim knows this. Has known it since he might have sent his biological parents to jail for fraud and attempted murder.  _ Even _ the most innocent decision has consequences. Sometimes they’re small. Sometimes they’re giant. And sometimes they send your annoying, adopted brother into the Fae realm.

“You know,” Tim pauses, glancing through the tear in dimensions. “I didn’t actually mean the words.”

The man -- the fae? -- smiles, soft and just,  _ pretty _ . “Regardless, you said the words and have entered into a deal with me. If you wish to retrieve your brother, then you must make it through my labyrinth before the clock strikes thirteen o’clock.”

Tim sighs. He wants to ask if the fae-- who is so very familiar -- would take a different deal. But the chances of that deal being any better than this one is slim to none. And he doesn’t want to insult him -- doesn’t want to do anything to upset him.

“All right,” he bends to retie his shoes. They’d best be as tight as Tim can get them. Who knows what’s in there that could snag the laces? “I’ll see you before thirteen o’clock then.”

A hand is held in front of Tim’s face, soft and glowing in the pale light. Before Tim can even register that he should gently refuse the help, he takes it. 

_ an almost memory sits in the back of his thoughts -- a stone room and flashes of glittering, warm eyes behind a hand offered. a gentle embrace of something Beyond. _

The fae pulls him to his feet. Tim starts as cold lips press against his cheek, soft as silk and curled up at the edges in a smile. 

“For luck.”

A sound akin to a dying whale escapes from his mouth -- though Tim will deny it to his last breath. That did not just happen. It can’t have. More importantly, what does the fae  _ want _ for that boon?

“I’m so fucked.”

There’s no point standing here -- on top of a hill and no longer in his room, all right -- dallying. Tim has an annoying brother to rescue. He can do this.

Probably.

<<<<<>>>>>

“What the fuck am I doing here?!?!”

Dick -- acting Goblin King Richett -- sighs, reclining as comfortably as he can in the throne. “You have been taken by the gobl--”

“I know that shit!” the foul mouthed adult is glaring from where he’s trussed up under a few dozen goblins. “I mean can you even take a Champion of the Labyrinth? I already went through this shit!”

Well, there has never been a need for a rule like that. Most humans don’t remember the Labyrinth when they age to adulthood. 

“And where the fuck is the old bastard who was here last time?”

“You mean the Goblin King Brusch, who, perhaps introduced himself by Bruce.” Dick leans forwards, studying the man -- Jason, remember, the man is Jason, brother to Timothy. 

“Maybe. I don’t fucking remember,” Jason growls at an overly curious goblin, snapping his teeth. “Just get the fucker and if he’ll tell you I ain’t worth the trouble trying to keep here.”

A sly smile spreads across Dick’s lips. He might be able to bend the rules a bit with this one. Maybe. If all goes well. “I’m afraid that the previous Goblin King no longer resides here. He, ah, retired.”

More like he went to the human world to stalk a would be conquest or two.

“You’ll just have to deal with me.”

“And who the fuck are you?” Jason’s eyes are narrowed dangerously, harmful intent making them practically glow with Underground magicks. Interesting, but not entirely unexpected.

_ an angry child screaming that no one had power over him, that he would let no one take control of what was his. _

“I am Richett the Goblin King,” he stands, making a sweeping gesture. He would rather just talk the normal way, alas, there are certain Rules he has to adhere to. At least for now. Once everything is done properly the first time, he’ll have the chance to relax a bit. “But, you may call me Dick.”

Jason’s face turns blank. He continues to stare at Dick as he holds his ‘gracious King’ pose. “What kind of name is Dick for a goblin king?”

The serene, ‘kingly’ mask Dick has on cracks. He lets the laughter escape his throat as he returns to his seat. “It’s the one my human mother gifted me. The Court decided it wasn’t fae enough for my tenure as Goblin King.”

“That is because it is not, Richett!”

Dick slumps in the chair, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He had hoped for more time. Damian was still due to be in lessons for another three hours.

“As we ha--”

“What the fuck is that? A hobgoblin?”

It’s terrible to laugh. But Damian looks adorable all puffed up with offense written across his expression. Dick oftens laughs at his ridiculous younger brother. It’s not like it’s unusual. Just, not as expected, with company.

“This is Prince Damill, Bruce’s son and heir to the Throne. I named him Damian, for the Human Realm.”

“Richett! My name will not be Damian, as I have already told you! And I shall not have this, this creature in my home!” the child -- for he is a child; what was Bruce thinking, leaving Dick with an impressionable mind? -- puffs up, which does look amusing. All the layers he’s dressed in are frivolous. It’s a bad habit he picked up from his mother. “Get rid of him!”

That sobers Dick up. “You know I can’t. Not until the Challenger has either failed or given up.”

“I do not--”

“Enough!” Dick rarely raises his voice. But there are Rules to be followed -- magick binding all fae, not even just those of their lineage -- and if Damian were to break them, not even being Bruce’s child could save him. “You know the Rules, you know our Duty.”

“It is bad enough that you took an adult!”

Dick sighs. “No where in the Rules does it say that--”

“You just wished to have that, that disgusting vermin here!”

“Oi!” Jason scowls down at Damian from where he, somehow, managed to get out of the ropes. The goblins who had been in the throne room have long since fled; this leaves no obstacle in Jason’s path. “I’ll show you a disgusting vermin, you gremlin.”

The throne is uncomfortably cold against his back. If Bruce were here, Dick could have washed his hands of this before it even began.

“While you are, indeed, disgusting, you are not who I meant. I meant the piece of filth runn--”

“Excuse me?”

_ the voice echoes in Dick’s mind -- back to a time when a small child asked so very politely where he was and if he could go home. _

Dick nearly falls out of the throne he straightens so fast. There is no way that is Timothy’s voice. It hasn’t been two hours yet! But there he is, standing in the doorway, watching Jason and Damian with wary eyes. They dart over to Dick -- still as a statue in his throne -- and back to the standoff in the middle of the room.

“I’ve come for my brother back, and, seeing as I made it to the Castle Beyond the Labyrinth--”

“How?!” Damian is red with rage at this point. All that is missing is the stomping of feet -- then he would truly fit in with the human children.

“I, uh,” Tim glances at Dick again, flushing red to the tips of his ears. “I asked?”

“I’m sorry?” Dick didn’t hear that right. He couldn’t have. “Could you repeat that, please?”

“I,” Tim scuffs his shoe against the floor. “I asked the Labyrinth if She could take me to the Castle, please?”

Dick throws his head back in delighted laughter. He can’t help it. This strong --  _ beautifulcourageouscaring _ \-- young man bypassed all of Dick’s expectations.

“Richett,” Damian growls, stepping forwards. “That is enough! This, this farce--”

“You mean I could have fucking asked all those years ago?” Jason is staring at Tim aghast. “I basically tortured myself in this maze and all I had to do was ask? Nicely?”

“I do believe that it would not work for anyone other than Timothy, would it, love?”

Tim flushes a gorgeous shade of red.

“I, uh, wait, what do you mean all those yea--”

“Hold up,” Jason steps in front of Tim, shielding him from Dick’s gaze. “What the fuck do you mean by that?”

Dick could lie. He has enough human in him for that. But he doesn’t want to.

“Exactly what I said, Jason Braveheart.”

Tim blinks, mouthing  _ Jason Braveheart _ a few times. He shakes his head as if to dispel the thoughts and digs his fingers up under Jason’s ribs. “You wished me away when we were kids, you asshole!”

Jason grunts, refusing to move. “Well, yeah, but I got you back! It’s not like I left you here, with these, these creeps! And you’ve gone and made us even now, didn’t you?”

Damian lets out a wordless yell, launching himself at Jason. The poor kid was probably furious at being ignored. Oh well, it would do him good.

“Perhaps,” Dick rises from his seat, only pausing to avoid being dragged into the brawl happening on the floor. “We can continue this conversation over a meal, handsome?”

Tim stutters, eyes darting between Jason on the ground and Dick’s offered hand.

“I guess?” he flushes again, scratching at his arm and shrugging almost helplessly -- Dick knows that he will never be helpless. “I mean, I do technically have eleven hours to finish this, right?”

“If even She went out of Her way to help you, you have all the time in the world, Tim.”


End file.
